


The Betrayal of the Stench

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kaoru pees on Rei, Koga has the nose of a bloodhound, Koga watches as Rei and Kaoru get it on, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Piss, Rei pees in Kaoru, Urine, Voyeurism, Watersports, horny bastards, its just sex man, no beta we die like eichi tenshouin, pee kink, technically a threesome, yah so um, you wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: “Yeah, thanks for having me over.” Koga’s voice dropped. “What’s with the stench, though?” Kaoru’s hands froze - but not wanting to garner any attention, he slowly sliced through his ingredients.“What do you ever mean?” Rei responded carefully. Koga let out a quiet growl of annoyance.“Yer house - I expected the stench of sex and all, you two are ridiculous, but I know the scent of piss when I smell it. It’s not like yer bathroom is close, either. The fuck are you two doing?” Koga paused, and Kaoru slid the minced ingredients into the oiled pan. “You obviously tried t’ cover it up, too. It reeks like febreeze."“Just an old man doing perverted things. I don’t think you’d want to hear of the things we do.” Kaoru heard the table creak as Koga leaned forwards.“Try me. Spill.”------------------------Koga's nose betrays them, but they end up in their bedroom with Koga watching their demonstration.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Betrayal of the Stench

**Author's Note:**

> too many of you wanted rei to pee in kaoru you horny bastards *puts it in my fic anyways*

Kaoru stiffened.  
“You did what?” Rei rolled his eyes.  
“I invited Koga over later today to discuss his guitar work for the new song. You can show off you cooking if you want.” Kaoru shook his head, waving his hands.  
“No, no, no, you don’t get it - that kid’s got such a strong sense of smell!” Rei cocked his head.  
“Yeah, he can pick things up really well.” Rei paused, hand on his chin as the cobweb-covered cogs in his brain creaked to life. A look of gentle realization dawned onto his face. “Ah.”  
“Yeah.” Kaoru nodded. “Do we have febreeze?”

They had decided to make a game out of it, throwing open the windows and desperately spraying the freshener as best they could, without overwhelming the room. Kaoru sprayed the last bits of the can, shaking it in frustration before tossing it away.  
“If he manages to catch a whiff of something, I’ll kill you and you only,” Kaoru called down the hall to Rei, frantically scrubbing the couch in the living room. He sighed - of course Rei wouldn’t realize that Koga would immediately pick up on the stench of their sexcapades and piss. He sniffed the air carefully as he came back out, shivering as a breeze blew in from the open windows.  
“I think this should be plenty.”

It was not. Kaoru could tell by the way Koga’s nose scrunched as soon as he walked through the door.  
“Yer house smells like a bottle of cologne, but not the good shit, like-” Rei cut him off, guiding him to the table where they sat, Koga’s face only scrunching up farther.  
“The fuck are you two-”  
“You want some water?” Kaoru offered hurriedly, trying to derail the conversation before it got too personal. Koga sighed heavily as he pulled his guitar from his case.  
“Sure.”  
Kaoru watched as the two plucked the strings, brainstorming melodies and writing down whatever they liked the best. Before long, Koga had a few good bars down, shredding aggressively on his guitar before nodding, eyes twinkling.  
“Yeah, I like that. I can play it pretty decently too - it’s hard, but not crazy.” Rei nodded, humming as he wrote down the notes onto his sheet music. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed until his stomach growled.  
“You guys want something to eat?” He offered again. Koga perked up, nodding. Kaoru turned back to the kitchen, busying himself with brainstorming a good meal that he could cook. As he turned on the stovetop and brought out his spatula, Koga and Rei’s conversation just barely reached his ears. He listened intently, curious about what they were discussing.  
“So if I finish writing the riff as something like this, it’ll be fine? Your sight-reading has been getting better, so I trust if I write it and send it over, you’ll be able to sort it out yourself before the next practice.” Silence followed as Kaoru cut up some veggies, and he assumed Koga was nodding furiously.  
“Yeah, thanks for having me over.” Koga’s voice dropped. “What’s with the stench, though?” Kaoru’s hands froze - but not wanting to garner any attention, he slowly sliced through his ingredients.  
“What do you ever mean?” Rei responded carefully. Koga let out a quiet growl of annoyance.  
“Yer house - I expected the stench of sex and all, you two are ridiculous, but I know the scent of piss when I smell it. It’s not like yer bathroom is close, either. The fuck are you two doing?” Koga paused, and Kaoru slid the minced ingredients into the oiled pan. “You obviously tried t’ cover it up, too. It reeks like febreeze, like you guys used a whole ass can to try to cover it up.” Kaoru winced, mentally taking damage from how on the dot Koga’s guess was. He heard Rei sigh.  
“Just an old man doing perverted things. I don’t think you’d want to hear of the things we do.” Kaoru heard the table creak as Koga leaned forwards.  
“Try me. Spill.” Kaoru twitched nervously as he shuffled the ingredients in the pan.

And that’s how him and Rei ended up wrapped around each other, kissing hotly as Koga sat on the couch in front of their bed. Kaoru pulled back with a huff.  
“Remind me how you got me into the mess again?” He huffed at Rei, at little embarrassed to have an audience. Rei chuckled deeply as he kissed at Kaoru’s neck.  
“Puppy dog just wanted to watch. He won’t join, unless you want him to.” Kaoru let out a strangled noise of annoyance.  
“No, it’s already nerve-wracking to be seen naked, nevermind …” Kaoru sucked in a breath as his bladder twitched. “Nevermind what you’re making me do now.” Rei hummed, pressing wet kisses into Kaoru’s bare chest. He glanced over at Koga, watching intently with a bulge in his pants.  
“Ah, but yet I am not forcing you to do this,” Rei teased, fiddling with one of Kaoru’s nipples gently. He shivered, arching at the touch, his cock twitching in his boxers. His face was stained a deep red from the time Rei had suggested this, words loud as Kaoru choked on his food. They just couldn’t seem to have a proper meal, could they? And yet, both Koga and Rei had been so enthusiastic, so encouraging…  
“Pay attention,” Rei growled suddenly, hand gripping Kaoru’s chin to pull him into a rough kiss. He let out a quiet whimper as Rei’s other hand pressed against his bladder, feeling Rei grin into the kiss. He broke off and glanced at Koga. Yellow eyes still watched them intently, but Kaoru noticed his hand had traveled down to slowly palm himself through his pants.  
“If you’re gonna watch, at least get naked with us!” Kaoru cried, embarrassment shooting through him as Koga jolted.  
“Gh- if you insist, princess,” Koga growled, pulling his shirt off quickly. Kaoru’s eyes roamed Koga’s shredded chest, the new muscle Koga had packed on since their graduation rippling as he returned to his position, hand pressing against his strained cock. Rei pulled his chin back over to him, faking him out and diving his head down to nip at Kaoru’s collarbones roughly. Rei’s hands trailed down his torso, tugging lightly at his waistband as he palmed Kaoru through the fabric.  
“Off,” Kaoru moaned weakly, the waistband snapping into his bladder as Rei released it. Rei hummed, obliging as he pulled Kaoru’s boxers off, shedding his own as well. He tossed them into the pile of clothing on the side of the bed. His cock throbbed in arousal as Rei gripped it tightly, pumping his hand gently. He arched into Rei’s hand, the other one slowly inching towards his aching hole. It didn’t take much before Rei’s finger slipped into him delicately, curling up and brushing against his bladder. Kaoru trembled, cock twitching as he tried to restrain himself. Rei hummed, adding a second finger in easily.  
Kaoru turned his head, chewing on his lip as Rei’s fingers pumped into him. He caught Koga’s gaze just as Rei’s fingertips brushed against his prostate, letting out a breathy moan. Koga flinched, finally sliding his pants down and pulling out his throbbing cock. Kaoru watched, eyes fluttering, as Koga started to jerk himself, hand moving slowly. Kaoru let out a low groan as Rei pulled his fingers out, moving them around so they were at a good angle. Rei sat against the bed, perpendicular to Koga, and Kaoru mounted his hips. Slowly, he slipped down onto Rei’s cock, letting out a whine as he settled himself down. Rei’s hands gripped his hips tightly.  
Gently, Kaoru bucked into Rei, and before he could realize it, he was bouncing on Rei’s lap. He couldn’t tell when he had started, but his mind was fuzzy and warm with the pleasure that shot up his spine. He could vaguely tell Rei was enjoying all the same, quiet moans and face twisted with pure arousal his tell-tale signs. Through hooded eyes, he glanced over at Koga, who was slumped down on the couch, hips bucking into his hand. He flashed a weak smile as he met Koga’s gaze, breaking off into a moan as Rei’s cock pushed into him.  
He felt his bladder jolt as Rei thrusted, the feeling sudden and startling. He hadn’t even realized how much had needed to pee, but suddenly it was the only thing that filled his mind, dwarfing the pleasure tingling from his hips. He gripped Rei’s shoulders roughly, letting out a strangled groan.  
“Rei, have to-”  
“Go ahead,” Rei coaxed, shifting him around ever so Kaoru was suddenly on his back. “Make sure Koga can see you.” Kaoru gasped as a drop escaped, the new position letting gravity weigh on him - and in a moment of sudden clarity, he remembered where they are.  
“Rei! The bed!” He cried. Rei let out a huff and pressed a hand roughly into Kaoru’s stomach, his muscle strength disappearing as his piss shot out of him. It shot straight into Rei’s chest, relief making him throw his head back as Kaoru lost himself. A long moan made its way out of his mouth as nothing else mattered - just the feeling of his bladder draining itself, Rei’s cock buried in his ass and the hand forcing him to pee. His eyes were shut tightly as he let himself be enveloped in the sensations, feeling his own piss arch and splatter against his chest. Warm liquid dripped from both of them, and as his stream tapered off, Rei’s thrusts kept going.  
He opened his eyes, legs twitching as heat built in his suddenly empty abdomen. He met Koga’s flushed face yet again, slumped over and hand desperately pumping around his own cock. Rei let out a quiet chuckle.  
“Enjoying the view, my dear Koga?” He teased, not even paying attention to him. His eyes were glued to Kaoru, the piss running down his body, the way he twisted with every thrust. Koga let out a breathy growl.  
“Shut the hell up!” He cried, voice shaking as Kaoru watching his hips twitch. Koga shuddered, and Kaoru watched with wide eyes as cum shot from his dick, other hand desperately trying to catch it. The heat in Kaoru’s stomach burst, and he was cumming hard, white rope painting his stomach as he arched into Rei.  
“Ah, Kaoru my dear,” Rei groaned, thrusting harder. It didn’t take long for him to hit his own peak, thrusts erratic as he rutted desperately into Kaoru, filling him up. He pulled himself out and Kaoru watched his body jolt.  
“Kaoru my love, I know I’m a bit late, but…” He trailed off as he pulled Kaoru’s hips into his own, piss dribbling out of his cock. Kaoru had been trying to catch his breath desperately, still shaking off the waves of pleasure that made his legs tremble. Rei let out a muffled moan as his stream grew, heat hitting Kaoru’s stomach as he gasped. Kaoru shot up.  
“Th- the bed! Rei, you bastard!” He cried, not really too sure what to do. He did not want their bed to smell like piss. Rei cut off his stream early, a few drops dripping down his cock.  
“Mn, Kaoru, I can’t-” Rei hunched over, all of his energy in holding back his stream. His eyes flicked up to Kaoru’s, and Kaoru let out yet another gasp as pure intent glistened in his eyes. In a swift movement, he pulled Kaoru back and sunk his cock back into him.  
“What are you-” Kaoru yelped. Rei twitched as he relaxed, piss flowing into Kaoru. Kaoru cried out, hands flying around, grabbing at whatever he could - the wet blankets, his stomach, Rei’s arms, as he felt his insides swell. Tears pricked as his eyes, and finally, Rei let out a sigh.  
“Don’t let any spill, yeah?” Rei spoke between heavy breaths. Kaoru sucked in a shaky breath as he pounded Rei’s chest with his fists.  
“You bastard,” he cried weakly, most of his energy concentrated in not letting anything spill. “You said we’d keep the bed clean, and then you pull this shit…” Kaoru, for the first time since they had moved in together, watched regret ghost over Rei’s face. He sighed.  
“I’m sorry, I-” Rei glanced around for a second, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to do in a situation like this. “I wasn’t thinking, okay? I’ll pull out, and you can relax, and I’ll clean up my mess and you can go take a nice hot shower, okay? I’ll replace anything that’s dirty, and-”  
“Man, you guys are soppy after sex, huh?” Koga’s voice cut him off. Kaoru sniffed as he blinked his tears away, just enough to see Koga’s expression. It was red, and Kaoru could guess from embarrassment as he shifted his pants back up, but it had another expression mixed in.  
“Do you mind leaving?” Kaoru snapped at him, his anger at Rei bursting out. He dropped his head back. “Sorry, I’m just-”  
“Nah, you two seem to need to work some issues out and I hate mediating. Just sort your shit out.” Koga stood, shimmying his legs a little bit before making his way to the door. “And… thanks for letting me watch.”  
“Glad to have you,” Rei hummed. Kaoru smacked his shoulder.  
“I hope this place doesn’t reek next time I’m here.” With that, Koga slammed the door behind him. Kaoru huffed.  
“Can we figure this out please? I’m starting to hate whatever feeling I’m feeling in my guts.” Rei jumped a bit, turning back to Kaoru.  
“Okay, I’m gonna pick you up and carry you to the shower. You think you can make it?” Kaoru shot him a glare.  
“I’d love to think that I can, but I can’t say I’ve ever been in a situation like this.” Rei let out a snort. “Don’t laught at me, you bastard!”  
“Vampire bastard,” Rei corrected, wrapping his arms around Kaoru and lifting him up. They were still connected at the hips, Rei’s softening cock acting somewhat as a plug as they slowly shuffled towards the bathroom, Kaoru shuddering as a few drops trickled out. It felt like forever, but finally, Rei stepped into the shower, Kaoru’s body shaking.  
“Alright, you-” Kaoru didn’t waste any time, letting out a choked sob as he relaxed his exhausted muscles. Rei’s piss, kept surprisingly warm in Kaoru’s body, gushed out of him, running down Rei’s legs. Rei blinked, both of them watching in curiosity as the last of it seeped out of Kaoru. They both stood there for a moment.  
“Can you put me down?” Kaoru’s voice was flat. He was tired of clinging onto Rei like this, despite the unwavering support Rei had on his waist. Rei blinked, snapping out of his stupor before letting Kaoru stand by himself. He turned to crack the water on, shivering as cold water hit him before warming up. Rei moved towards the door.  
“I’ll go clean-” Kaoru grabbed at his arm.  
“At least rinse yourself off before you track your fucking pee throughout the house,” Kaoru commanded. “Last thing we need is Koga making fun of us again.” Rei smiled softly at him.  
“Okay, I’ll rinse off first~” He pushed Kaoru aside teasingly, standing directly under the shower. Kaoru groaned, but let him. He wanted Rei to go clean up the mess they’d left, their now-cold piss probably seeping through the sheets.  
“Don’t take too long,” Kaoru muttered. He didn’t, and Rei wrapped a towel around his waist before rushing out of the bathroom. Kaoru sighed, throwing his head back as he reveled in the hot water. He didn’t want to move, hips aching from Rei, so he just stood there. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Rei slinked back into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Kaoru’s waist gently.  
“You’re gonna shrivel up like a prune, my dear Kaoru,” Rei hummed gently.  
“So be it.”  
“Ah, but I can’t imagine it’s the best for your skin…” Kaoru let out an exasperated groan.  
“Ugh, I don’t even want to move.”  
“Then don’t.” Kaoru turned his head to catch Rei’s soft gaze. “I’ll clean you up.” Kaoru nodded shortly, and Rei wasted no time lathering up a loofah with his body wash. Rei’s tender, yet surprisingly warm hands ghosted over his skin, antagonizing the rough loofah scrubbing him. He relaxed into Rei’s touch, and soon after he heard his shampoo pop open. Rei’s long fingers rubbed themselves into Kaoru’s scalp, massaging the soap in. Rei pushed him back gently, letting the water rinse out the soap. Rei repeated the motions with Kaoru’s conditioner, knowing every step of Kaoru’s routine.  
“Alright, go dry off.”  
“Mm, come with me.”  
“I still need to get myself.” Kaoru let out a quiet sigh. He needed to get out either way. He hauled himself out of the warm water sadly, slowly wrapping himself in a fluffy towel. Kaoru paused to sit in the humidly warm room.  
“The bed’s fine,” Rei called from the shower. Kaoru felt himself perk up.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I pulled out the spare sheets and had some cleaning tricks up my sleeve. If you want to sleep in the guest room though…” Kaoru shook his head to no one in particular.  
“No, if it’s clean enough… I’m gonna check it out.”

Kaoru was, to say the least, surprised. The bed looked spotless - the only hint of their previous events were the difference in blankets and sheets. The room smelled ever so slightly of a fresh water scent - Rei must’ve used a bit of Febreeze. Kaoru inspected the mattress itself, lifting the blankets and patting around where him and Rei had been. It was scarily dry. Kaoru tilted his head down, trying to figure out how Rei had managed to clean it so perfectly.  
“Vampire magic,” a deep voice from the door startled him. He flew back, pushing the blankets back. Rei chuckled as he floundered, squeezing water from his hair into his towel. Kaoru’s eyes trailed curiously downwards, realizing Rei only had one towel - the one drying his hair. He flushed a bright red, flipping his gaze back to the bed.  
“What, like you haven't seen me naked before?” Rei teased, closing the distance between them. “We were just in the shower together. And we had sex right before that.” Kaoru flushed a deeper red, the events unfolding in his mind. He buried his face in his hands.  
“God, Koga watched me…”  
“Yeah, little puppy dog seemed to really enjoy himself.” Rei appeared behind Kaoru, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him into Rei’s naked body. “Though word has it he’s chasing after someone, so you won’t have to worry much about a repeat.” Rei paused.  
“Unless…”  
“One time’s enough,” Kaoru patted the hands on his waist. He could only imagine the teasing that would fly from Koga during the next practice. Rei’s chin pressed into Kaoru’s shoulder.  
“Alright. Did you enjoy it?” Kaoru nodded, embarrassed to admit it but not wanting to lie. “Good, I’m glad. It was quite enjoyable watching your expressions.” Rei paused to press a kiss to Kaoru’s neck. “I think I like you all to myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> yah anyways what are other good ships cause i kinda wanna write other people too..... brainstormin a narumika fic because queen <3


End file.
